


Need

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Diane never intended for this to happen.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual nonsense. Angsty and love filled and just plain rubbish, I'm such trash for this couple. 
> 
> Thanks to Leann for the Beta, and yeah, hope you all enjoy and review.

 

 

 

Diane padded softly through her apartment, silently making her way to the guest room. Sighing deeply, she turned the knob and slipped into the dark. The curtains were pulled tightly shut, the street lights hidden by thick material. Glancing over to the double bed, her eyes fell on the lump curled under the duvet. 

  


Shutting the door softly behind her, she pressed her back against the wood, her eyes locked on the covered mass. 

  


"Hi," she whispered into the blankness, her tone timid and wary. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest, hammering against her ribs erratically. 

  


"Hey," a gruff voice replied and Diane smiled slightly. Kurt shifted on the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard. Leaning over he flicked on the bedside lamp, casting a yellow glow over the room. 

  


Diane remained glued to the door, her hands behind her back; like a school girl entering the principal’s office. Her silky nightgown was hanging open providing him with a glorious view of her barely there nightie. Despite it all, his eyes took in her appearance desperately; he'd never been able to resist her. 

  


The silence between them was deafening, speaking volumes about their current situation. 

  


"I couldn't sleep without you," Diane finally admitted in a small voice, her eyes looking down to her bare feet, avoiding his. Kurt let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, his eyes sliding shut in relief. "I know I've done it before but-" she trailed off almost embarrassed. "But, I, I guess I've just gotten used to you being there and I just, I can't-"

  


"Me either," Kurt cut off her rambling and Diane's eyes bounced up to meet his, wide and hopeful. A small apologetic smile curled onto his lips as. He inclined his head, beckoning her over to the bed. Diane hesitated for a second, her foot false starting; her mind not catching up with her body just yet. She was still angry, furious even, their fight still fresh in her mind, but her body betrayed her.

  


She hadn't meant to become so dependant on someone else, she'd never been that woman. She was independent, fiercely so, but somehow, this man had snuck his way into her heart and into her life. She'd learned to fall asleep in his arms, had become accustomed to his heat in her bed; she'd acclimatised to his presence in her life and now, faced with a night without him, she'd found herself unable to cope. Sure there were nights when he was away on a case, times when she was forced to sleep alone, but there was something different about him being so close, only two doors down from the bed he was supposed to be in. 

  


Slowly she made her way toward the bed, climbing in as Kurt shifted to make room for her. Her robe fell to the floor as she curled under the covers; lying face to face with her husband. Her head sunk into the pillow as she watched Kurt's green eyes.

  


"I'm still mad." She whispered Kurt nodded solemnly, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. 

  


"I know," He replied quietly, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. Diane's eyes slid shut at his tender touch, tears pooling behind her eyelids. Kurt's thumb caressed her cheek over and over. 

  


Diane snuggled closer to him, seeking out his warmth. Kurt moved him hand from her face, and gripped her waist; dragging her forward. 

  


Diane breathed heavily, her face inches from his, her nose brushing lovingly against his. Kurt’s hot breath touched her lips and part of her wanted him to lean in and kiss her, but she knew she had to be strong. 

  


“Turn around,” Kurt said lowly and Diane complied. Her back pressed against his front as Kurt’s arms curled around her tightly.  She could hear him breathing softly next to her ear and her hands laced over his, holding him to her.  

  


“I never meant for this to happen," she admitted quietly into the darkness. Kurt frowned at her remark. Silence settling between them for a few moments before he spoke. 

  


"Diane you had to have known I wouldn’t like it or you wouldn’t have kept it from me.” He said gruffly, his voice low and warm in her ear.  Diane sighed softly, spinning in his arms once again. 

  


"I didn't mean that."

  


"Oh?" 

  


"I mean this," she offered timidly, staring into his eyes which shone against the darkness of the room. "I never wanted to need anybody." She concluded and Kurt smirked, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips. 

  


He pulled back after a moment, watching her intently. 

  


"I like that you need me," He replied, his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him; so her body pressed tightly against his. 

  


"It scares me," she whispered, her eyes wide with fear and love. 

  


"I know." Kurt responded, leaning in to kiss her again. His tongue slid between her lips, tangling with hers and kissing her passionately. 

  


Diane pulled back a little breathless, her eyes still closed. 

  


"This doesn't mean, I’m not still furious with you." She reiterated and Kurt laughed lowly pressing a quick peck to her lips. 

  


"So you've said."

  


"You shouldn't have reacted like that!" She admonished, for the hundredth time that night. Kurt set his jaw not willing to get into this again. Their fight had been awful, one of the worst in the history of their marriage. They had attended a function for some charity, very exclusive, very decadent and very, very liberal. Diane should have known bringing him with her would have caused trouble, but she couldn't help it, she needed him, wanted him there. 

  


She'd spent the evening being passed around the dance floor from one democrat to another and Kurt had watched on patiently, knowing no matter how they twirled and spun her, he'd still be the one taking off her dress at the end of the night. They'd been having a great time until Will accidentally let it slip that she had dated the man who currently had his arms all over her, and that the relationship had ended when he'd raised his hand to her. 

  


Kurt saw red and before he knew it he'd stomped over to Diane, pulling her roughly from the man's arms and socked him right in the jaw.  Naturally there had been a huge uproar and Diane had been livid. 

  


The man was a very prominent democrat, whose business would have done wonders for Lockhart/Gardner. They'd argued the entire way home. Diane spitting fire about him controlling himself and Kurt showing no remorse. And how could he? He wasn’t sorry. The man deserved a broken nose and more, but Diane hadn’t seen it that way. 

  


Diane had repeated over and over angrily that she had taken care of the situation years ago and how they had moved passed it, but Kurt couldn’t accept that. 

  


It didn’t matter how long ago it had happened; that man had hit his wife. And so here they were both unwilling to budge, both too stubborn to admit fault and both too in love to stay away from each other. 

  


“I don’t want to fight anymore.” Kurt sighed in response to her and Diane closed her eyes, agreeing silently. “I’m tired, Diane.” He murmured to her, his green eyes staring deeply into her blue. Diane knew that he wasn’t just talking about physical tiredness, he didn’t want to argue, he was tired of fighting with her. 

  


Her hand snuck up to cup his cheek as she drew him in for another kiss. 

  


“Let’s go to sleep, Kurt.” She whispered as they pulled apart; panting slightly. Kurt agreed with a nod, turning her in his arms and spooning her from behind. 

  


This felt better, this felt right. Tomorrow they'd make amends, move on from the fight and life would continue as it always did, but for tonight, they'd rest easy, safe in the knowledge that they both needed each other just as much as the other and that love, love really did conquer all sometimes.

 


End file.
